Amar con locura
by nogratisnoalis
Summary: Primer fic. [LuNa] Con la llegada de una nueva isla, la tripulación de los Mugiwara se enfrenta a una difícil situación. La navegante ha sido atacada por un pirata y Nami cree que fue Luffy el atacante. La situación se complica sobre todo porque Luffy y Nami llevan dos semanas juntos, y esto es un mal trago para todos, pero sobretodo para él. Si, Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, lo primero es que ya tengo cuenta desde hace un tiempo y vuelvo a retomarla, y para eso voy a escribir mi primer fic sobre Luffy y Nami que son una pareja que me encanta. Soy nueva en esto así que cualquier duda, comentario, quejas, etc. en un review o mensaje :)

One Piece no me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertencen a Eiichiro Oda.

3D2Y

xxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 1: Tempestad. **

Los Mugiwara estaban ahora mismo enfrentándose a una tormenta, tenían que alejarse en seguida para que el Sunny, ni ninguno de ellos sufrieran algún daño. Nami y Luffy, que llevaban dos semanas de noviazgo, estaban preocupados tanto por su respectivo amor y por su tripulación. Las olas gigantescas no paraban de agitar el barco una y otra vez.

Luffy que se estaba tomando el asunto más seriamente de lo normal cayó por la borda al moverse el barco bruscamente. Nami no dudó un momento en lanzarse al mar, sabía que la tormenta era peligrosa, pero Luffy no podía salir por si solo.

''Mierda, este capitán idiota'' masculló Sanji. Cuando se enteró de la relación de Nami y Luffy, no pudo más que oponerse, pero acabo aceptándolo. ''Como le paso algo a Nami-san, le mato''

''Tranquilo, ahí esta Nami" Dijo Robin, tranquilamente. ''Parece que están bien''

''Chi…Chicos…una cuerda…arf…arf…''Le costaba respirar, todos aquellos usuarios de la fruta del diablo eran como martillos en el agua.

Nami había subido ya al barco y había dejado a Luffy en la cubierta. Se desplomó. El agua fría, nadar y toda la tensión del momento la dejó exhausta.

''Nami, tienes que descansar, ves a tu cuarto'' Le incitaba Chopper, como medico, no quería ver a nadie en mal estado.

''No…arf…arf…primero salgamos de esta dichosa tormenta''

''Pero…''

''He dicho que no… ¡Venga vamos! Zoro arría las velas, Franky pon rumbo al sur, Sanji y Usopp atad las cosas para que no se caigan''

Así pasó un largo rato hasta que salieron de la tormenta.

''Bien…ahora si…Me voy a mi habitación…'' Dijo la pelirroja. Estaba abatida y cansada. Además de que estaba preocupada por Luffy, quien aun no habia despertado desde que cayó al mar.

''Si, yo veré que tal esta Luffy''

''Gracias, Chopper, avísame con cualquier novedad '' El pequeño doctor de nariz azul asintió, y tras ello se fue a la habitación.

Nami se adentro en su cuarto y se tiró a la cama. En seguida se quedó dormida.

Mientras en la enfermería:

''Luffy… ¡Luffy! ¡Al fin despiertas! ''

''Mmm…Chopper…coff…coff'' Empezó a toser '' ¿Qué hago en la enfermería? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hemos salido de la tormenta?''

''Si, tranquilo, Luffy, estamos todos bien y de la tormenta ya no hay rastro''

'' ¿Qué me ha pasado?''

'' Te caíste al mar y Nami te sacó del agua''

La cara de Luffy se convirtió en una de preocupación.

'' ¿Nami? ¿Está bien?'' Decía preocupado.

''Si, Luffy, si… Está bien, no te preocupes, está en su cuarto descansando, ha sido un día agotador.''

''Que alivio…Me gustaría…Ir a verla… ¿No hay problema?''

''Ninguno, pero… intenta no despertarla, estaba realmente agotada''

Esa noche, Robin hacía guardia, por lo tanto Nami dormía sola esa noche. Todos se habían retirado pronto a las habitaciones. Luffy se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas en la que solo se hallaba Nami. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla y fue hasta su cama sin hacer ruido, se quedo mirándola fijamente y dijo:

''Gracias, Nami''

Al día siguiente, Nami se levantó temprano, antes que ningún otro. Observó la brújula y vio que el curso iba bien. El segundo en estar en cubierta fue Luffy, su agujero sin fondo en el estomago le había despertado. Fue hacia la cocina pero al ver a Nami fue a verla.

''Hola Nami'' Le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojó por el acto.

''Buenos días capitán, veo que ya estas bien, me alegro '' Sonrió.

''Si… Todo…Gracias a ti Nami''

'' Hice lo que tenía que hacer, como hubiese hecho cualquier otro''

'' Si, lo se…pero de todas formas… tú, eres tú. Gracias''

''De nada, anda vallamos dentro, pronto será la hora de desayunar y llegaremos a una nueva isla''

'' ¿Isla? ¡Una isla! ¡Aventura!''

''Si…si…'' Suspiró la navegante, no había nada que hacer con su entusiasmado capitán, nunca cambiaría.

Ya todos se habían levantado y habían desayunado y Zoro desde la zona de vigilancia ya había visto la isla.

'' ¡Chicos! Isla a la vista''

''Bien. ¿Cómo nos organizamos?'' Decía Sanji. '' Yo quiero ir con Nami y Robin''

''No Sanji, yo me voy a quedar en el barco haciendo guardia'' Replicó ella.

'' ¿Por qué Nami? Tu nunca te quedas'' Preguntó el renito con curiosidad.

''Ya, pero tengo que terminar unos mapas y además estoy un poco cansada de lo de ayer, nada más''

'' Está bien Nami'' Dijo Luffy. '' Robin, Usopp, Franky y yo en un grupo y Zoro, Sanji, Brook y Chopper en otro''

'' ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo que ir con el cocinero pervertido?'' Gritó Zoro.

'' A mi también me hace mucha ilusión ir contigo, marimo…'' Replicó con ironía.

Bajaron del barco y se despidieron de Nami. La isla constaba de un pequeño poblado que se podía recorrer en una tarde, donde todos los piratas iban de paso, Ahí había un pequeño puerto permitido a los piratas que visitaban la zona. Ahí estaba atracado el barco, pero también el barco de unos famosos piratas. La banda de piratas: Physco. El capitán de ese barco era el más famoso por los poderes que su Akuma No Mi le otorgaba. Esa fruta consistía en crear problemas mentales y cualquier tipo de problema relacionado con la mente, las ilusiones, las paranoias, etc. El famoso pirata: Cowalt. Ese era su nombre. Se dirigió al Sunny para atacar a cualquier mugiwara que se encontrase ahí.

''Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? JAJAJA Ah… El barco de los mugiwara…nada más y nada menos que solo y abandonado…supongo que si echo un vistazo no pasa nada… JAJAJA y si hay alguien para llevarme su recompensa mejor… AJAJAJA. Veamos'' Reía como un verdadero loco, y es que ese nombre que tenía en la tripulación no mentía.

Se dirigió por toda la nave y la última habitación fue el observatorio donde se encontraba Nami terminando el mapa. Miro por la ventanilla que había en la puerta y no dudó en entrar.

''Hombre…hola…tu debes de ser la Gata Ladrona JAJAJA'' Rió malvadamente.

'' ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! '' Nami pasó a una reacción rápida y de alerta.

''No tengo ninguna intención, había venido por curiosidad y para llevarme la recompensa de alguno de vosotros, y como verás…aquí solo…estas…tú''

'' Ni se te ocurra, márchate de aquí'' Nami se puso de pie y se preparó para lo que podría ser una posible batalla.

'' En fin… AJAJA tu recompensa…por baja que sea…también me vale… Será una pena ver como los mugiwara lloran por tu muerte…'' Cowalt alzó su mano y anduvo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de la navegante, con su mano la tocó y… ''ILUSIÓN''

Nami abrió los ojos y estos de repente se tranquilizaron.

Los ojos de Nami podían ver a Luffy en frente suyo.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

Primer capitulo y no se que tal habrá ido, en fin, espero que les guste :3 besos.


	2. Chapter 2

mucho la tardanza, de verdad, este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito en mi libreta desde hace bastante tiempo y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir, he estado estudiando todo el verano para dos exámenes de recuperación y bueno… habéis tenido suerte de tener el primero XD

**Capitulo 2: Lucha fatal. **

''¿Nami, eh?'' Dijo el falso Luffy.

''Luffy…pues claro, es que… ¿no me reconoces?''

''Oh si claro perdona jajaja'' Mintió.

''Por un momento me habías asustado, ¿todo bien?''

''En realidad…'' El falso Luffy sacó de su faja amarilla una pistola.

''L-Luffy… ¿Qué haces con una pistola?'' Se estaba empezando a asustar, Luffy nunca usaba armas.

''Cállate'' Le pegó en la cara causando que la pelirroja girase su cara y abriese los ojos en sorpresa.

'' ¡Ah! Luffy… ¿Q-Que has hecho?''

'' He dicho que te calles'' La empujó y la tiró al suelo. Nami en esos momentos solo pensaba en huir de Luffy, ya que ella no era capaz de hacerle frente, era muy fuerte. Cuando estuviese calmado hablarían sobre lo sucedido. Nami retrocedió aun en el suelo. '' No, no, no…de aquí no huyes'' El falso Luffy le piso el tobillo haciendo que gritase de dolor.

''Argh'' Gritó ella. Le piso el otro tobillo, con la fuerza que tenía Cowalt un tobillo se fracturó impidiendo a la navegante la huida.

''Te lo mereces, nadie huye de mi…'' Fue acercando la pistola hasta el pecho de Nami, sabía que si le daba ahí, moriría.

'' ¡Para Luffy!... ¡No! ''

'' Adiós'' Disparó el gatillo pero Nami uso toda su fuerza incluso sabiendo el estado de sus tobillos para levantarse, el dolor que sufrió al levantarse se retiró para dar cabida a la bala que atravesó su estomago. Al menos, gracias al movimiento la bala no fue mortal en el acto.

'' ¡Mierda! Maldita mocosa'' Nami comenzó a respirar muy agitadamente, su mano fue al encuentro de la herida y esta se tiñó de rojo.

''_Maldita sea''_ Pensó_''Voy a morir''_

Luffy y los demás ya estaban llegando al puerto donde se encontraba el Sunny. Cowalt salió de la habitación al fin y al cabo Nami iba a morir poco a poco, desangrada y dolorosamente. Cowalt deshizo su ilusión, aunque si la pelirroja sobrevivía recordaría todo lo sucedido pero no a Cowalt como su agresor, si no a Luffy. Un juego muy sucio.

Pero Luffy quien se estiró con sus brazos de goma y llegó el primero al barco percatándose de que había alguien más a parte de Nami en el barco.

''Oye tú ¿Quién eres y que haces en nuestro barco?''

'' Que educación la mía, yo soy Cowalt de los piratas Physco y he venido a curiosear pero ya he visto que no hay nadie''

'' ¿Cómo que no? Te tendrías que haber encontrado con nuestra navegante'' Para aquel entonces los demás mugiwara ya estaban en el barco.

''Luffy'' Dijo Robin serena '' Fíjate en sus manos, y su ropa, tienen sangre''

''No habrás sido capaz…'' Decía Luffy con un tono de voz lleno ya de ira.

''Bastardo'' Susurró Sanji.

Zoro desenvainó sus espadas, ya sabían que se enfrentaban a un nuevo enemigo.

''No hay nadie porque ya debe de estar muerta'' Rió Cowalt.

''Mientes'' Dijo Luffy '' ¡Chopper! ¡Robin! Buscad a Nami. Franky pon el barco en marcha. Los demás... '' ¿Preparados para luchar?''

'' ¡Si!'' Gritaron a coro.

Rato después:

''Chopper… ¡¿Y Nami?! ¿Está bien?'' Preguntó Luffy muy preocupado.

''La verdad es que…muy bien no esta, la bala le ha perforado completamente el estomago y ha perdido mucha sangre haciendo que perdiese la conciencia. Además tiene un tobillo completamente roto y otro fracturado. Ahora mismo tiene un poco de fiebre, supongo que es normal por la perdida de sangre'' El renito de nariz azul no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró. Robin también derramó alguna en silencio.

''E-Es…'' Murmuró Luffy '' Es…mi culpa…'' Lloró '' Si me hubiese quedado con ella…si solo hubiese estado con ella… '' Lágrimas de frustración y culpa caían por la cara de Luffy ''Nada…nada de esto hubiese pasado'' Seguía llorando '' ¡Es mi culpa! Por mi culpa Nami esta al borde de la muerte…por mi culpa…'' Luffy calló al suelo y lo golpeó con el puño y lloró amargamente echándose toda la culpa y responsabilidad.

Los demás sabían muy bien que no era culpa de su capitán, nadie tenía la culpa más que Cowalt, siempre alguien hacia vigilancia en el barco y en parte todos lo sentían porque hubiese sido ella. Tan frágil… Solo pudieron guardar silencio e ir al comedor a excepción de Chopper que seguía en la enfermería y de Luffy quien lloró y lloró hasta caer rendido en la cubierta.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo, quizá son un poco cortos, pero bueno…soy principiante y eso jejeje^^ En fin, espero que os haya gustado y siento mucho la tardanza en serio.


	3. Chapter 3

Buf! Madre de mi vida, me vais a odiar, es que no tengo tiempo…lo primero que los exámenes me han ido mal y tengo un castigo de narices así que va a ser difícil escribir…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos devastadores. **

Después de haber llorado durante horas se dirigió ala enfermería a ver a Nami.

''Chopper… ¿puedo verla?''

''Luffy…Nami está seriamente herida, esta muy grave…''

''Lo se Chopper, pero…necesito…verla, estar con ella…''

''Solo 15 minutos, vamos pasa, estaré fuera, si notas cualquier cambio avísame''

''Si, esta bien''

Luffy entró y vio a su chica ahí, en la camilla de la enfermería, con pálida piel, un paño húmedo en la frente y un gotero lleno de sangre. Las heridas ya estaban vendadas y ahora era cuestión de Nami aferrarse a la vida o dejarse llevar por la oscuridad. Ahí estaba ella, dormida, luchando una batalla de vida o muerte. Luffy se sentó en una silla que había junto a la camilla y cogió la mano de Nami.

''Na…Nami…Lo siento mucho'' Empezó a derramar lagrimas de agonía '' Siento mucho todo, que te hayan atacado, haberte dejado sola para empezar…Me arrepiento mucho, en serio…'' Lloró con más ganas ''E-es…es mi culpa'' Apoyó su cabeza en la camilla '' Pero…pero…'' Fue levantando poco a poco la cabeza y miró a Nami ''Pero tienes que ser fuerte…tienes que vivir, por los demás…por nosotros…por mi. No se que haría sin ti… Nami… Por favor… te amo…''

Luffy seguía cogiendo la mano de Nami con fuerza, fue que poco rato después de decirle sus sentimientos, Luffy noto la mano de Nami moverse, fue solo un segundo, pero lo hizo.

'' ¡Nami! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Nami, te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás!'' La sonrisa de Luffy se fue esfumando poco a poco al ver que la navegante no había despertado ni contestado a lo que había dicho. ''Me tengo que ir, sino Chopper me matará. Nami…te quiero'' Besó su frente y salió de la enfermería.

Al rato Luffy se cruzó con Chopper que hacía su camino a la enfermería.

'' ¿Algún cambio Luffy?''

''Um…no…Bueno, movió la mano un poco nada más''

'' ¿Si?''

'' ¿Que pasa Chopper? ¿Es bueno o malo que pase eso?

''No, no. Es bueno, se está recuperando''

Luffy solo pudo suspirar aliviado.

Chopper entró en la enfermería y controló a Nami, que seguía durmiendo. Chopper estaba cambiándole el gotero cuando notó que Nami fruncía el ceño ligeramente. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

''¡Ah! Nami…'' Sonrió Chopper ''Has despertado, que alegría. ¿Cómo te encuentras después de que ese desgraciado de Cowalt te hiciese esto? ''

''Me duele…me duele todo el cuerpo…pero… ¿Cowalt? ¿Quién es ese?'' Nami miraba confundida al pequeño doctor.

'' ¿No te acuerdas? Cowalt te atacó''

''No, no…aquí no ha venido nadie…solo…el único que vino y me ataco fue Luffy'' Dijo la pelirroja con rabia.

'' ¿Luffy? Oye Nami, Luffy estaba con nosotros cuando te encontramos a ti sangrando y a ese tipo…''

'' ¡No! Fue Luffy…'' Empezó a llorar '' Fue él…yo…yo…creía que me quería… y me atacó…''

Chopper solo pudo abrir los ojos de impresión.

''Pero eso no puede ser…'' Dijo asustado.

Nami siguió llorando tumbada en la cama de medio lado.

'' _Duele… ¿Por qué Luffy?...''_ pensó en sus adentros.

Chopper salió de la enfermería y reunió a la banda en el comedor.

''Chopper'' Gritaron la mayoría.

''Chopper'' Dijo Luffy cabizbajo.

'' ¿Se encuentra bien la navegante?'' Preguntó Robin, más calmada que el resto.

''Em… ha despertado pero hay un pequeño problema'' Todo el mundo se tensó. Eso dejó a la banda con intriga y miedo. Luffy bajó más la cabeza sintiéndose culpable de lo que le pudiese pasar a Nami.

'' ¿Que pasa Chopper?'' Se atrevió a decir el moreno.

'' Nami…Nami cree que fuiste tu quien le atacó''

Luffy notó como un inmenso dolor crecía en su corazón, igual que si le hubiesen clavado un puñal.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Chan,chan chan…Y hasta aquí… jajaja, en fin, espero que os guste, he resubido el capitulo dos porque era un lío, estaba mal puesto y tal y no me había dado ni cuenta… Ais…si es que soy un desastre jeje. Espero que sepáis perdonarme por eso y por la tardanza. Que sepáis que lo voy a tener difícil para poder escribir con frecuencia. Empieza un curso difícil y estoy castigada… Ya veré como lo hago.


End file.
